


Crush It

by autistichanzo



Category: The Book of Mormon, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Elder Poptarts is named Christopher in this one btw, F/M, Flashbacks, God is watching, Guilt, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, McPoptarts is endgame, These tags are for future chapters I'm just really slow, i think, just read the thing, sinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistichanzo/pseuds/autistichanzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being gay was a sin. They both knew it. And Connor wasn't gay. It was just those damned high wasted pants' fault.</p><p>Will hopefully update one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush It

**Author's Note:**

> The summary isn't that great or that much of a summary but I'll fix it later, bleh

As Connor walked out of the cab, he was hit with a warm breeze. He hadn't been out of Salt Lake City in nearly ten years, so even leaving for the airport was a whole other experience for him. He could still barely grasp it. None of it. Being nineteen, going on his mission. He was thrilled to share his learnings with the Ugandan people, hopefully some of them would listen to him, at least.  
He was also very scared, though. He hadn't met his mission companion yet, and what if the other Mormons would make fun of him for his sneezes? There wasn't anything wrong with his sneezes, but maybe they were the type of people who'd make fun of them anyway.  
  
His parents hadn't come with him to the airport, he was the youngest out of five other siblings so they had already gone through the process of sending off their children at 19. McKinley didn't think much of it, though. He understood that he was just an extra in their family, he was okay with it. His big brothers had baptized tons of people on their missions and if he couldn't top them, his parents would probably disown him. But it was okay, he'd gotten used to it by now. After the whole gay-phase, his dad treated him like dirt. Which was right of him, Connor had only been a confused little child who had been too affected by the sinful themes on television. He had to watch three hours of Veggietales before his dad would speak to him after seeing that show. Modern family. How dare they. He was scarred for life.  
  
McKinley shook his head to clear his mind. He had still not met his mission companion, but today was the day. He walked in through the doors to the airport and looked around for a boy his age. ”Elder!” he heard a voice yell, and turned around to see a boy waving at him with a small blue book. He put his hand on his pocked, where his own book was resting, and walked up to him. ”Good morning! You must be Elder Thomas,” he greeted and reached out to shake his hand. Thomas' grip was firm and took McKinley by surprise. ”Indeed I am! I am guessing you're Elder McKinley?” Connor nodded.

”You can call me Christopher if you want to! Or pop tarts,” Thomas continued. McKinley looked at him, confused. ”I like them a lot,” Thomas clarified, and Connor nodded and chuckled a little as a reply.

  
They talked for a while, planning what they'd do once they got to Africa, discussing tactics and so on. Elder Thomas seemed like a very nice guy, not the type who would make fun of him. Especially not for his sneezes. A few hours later, Thomas was asleep and McKinley was looking out the airplane window. He saw the endless water suddenly going away as they started flying over deserts instead. That must mean they were getting close, since Africa is as we all know a very small country with only deserts all over it. He lightly nudged Christopher's shoulder, waking him up.  
"Huh- uhm" Thomas made a snorting sound as his eyes opened. "

Good morning sleepy head! We're nearly there!" Connor grinned. Thomas looked up at the map on the little television screen in front of them. "It's over two hours left," he stated, shyly. Connor looked up and sighed as he realized his mistake.  
"Oh- I'm sorry. I thought-"

"No it's okay!" Christopher interrupted him. "I needed to wake up anyway, how else am I supposed to sleep tonight?" They both smiled at each other kindly. The rest of the trip consisted of more talking about the mission and who might be there. "I heard you were going to be the District Leader? Are you nervous about that?"

"Not exactly," Connor shrugged. "I've been preparing for something big like that my whole life. Hopefully our mission will go as planned and we will bring tons of Ugandans to the church!" Thomas' face lit up at McKinley's passion for their work. "I bet this trip is going to be amazing," he hummed.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! That was a nice chapter, right? All full of joy and happiness! I bet this whole fanfiction is going to be just filled with fluff!!!!
> 
> Honestly though, please leave comments or feedbacks or really anything down below. Thank you for reading!


End file.
